More than you bargained for Reader x America
by Citrus Ninja
Summary: Second fanfic so for those that have read my first one sorry! this may use some of the same techniques in romance I'm very inexperienced so don't expect loads with a different plot line I promise! Anyway Reader x America in this where due to an unexpected visit you get a bit more than what you expected! Rated T again because I'm still slightly worried.


I knocked three times.

I was standing outside for only a few moments before he clicked open the door. He blue eyes seemed to be illuminating his face by their brightness. In my hand I was clutching a carrier bag with some stew and onigiri inside. My lovely mother had sent me round to his house to deliver them because apparently she was too busy to do it herself. Geez.

'Ah H-Hello' he smiled, his ahoge bouncing a little as he nodded, a little surprised by my sudden visit. 'Hey' I replied looking away, I was a little nervous since I hadn't been round his place very much. I only knew where his place was since his mother and mine were friends due to work, me and him on the other only knew each other through being in the same class, nothing more though.

I doubt he even knew my name…

I managed to look at him and I raised my hand that was holding the bag to him, 'Th-this is from my mother' he stared only for a moment before taking it from me with both hands. He looked around inside as I tilted my head a little to glance down the hallway of his house.

'Are you parents not in?' I mumbled to him, he looked up at me and smiled a little before sighing. 'No they're away on a business trip, ah I'm sorry do you want to come inside for a bit no that anyone would reject a request from the 'hero!'' I immediately snapped my focus to look at him in surprise. 'A-Are you sure?' I managed to say before a crack of thunder shook the sky; which caused me to flinch.

'Yeah, no problem' he laughed 'Just give me a sec to put this away, and please shut the door on your way in it looks like it might rain' he smiled as he went to the corridor and to the first room on the right, I guessed that's where the kitchen was. Slowly I stepped and shut the door just as a few drops a rain began to fall. I took off my trainers and left them by the door before slowly ambling towards the middle of the corridor where he had disappeared from sight.

Th-this is happening right? I swallowed thickly. 'I hate you mother why did you do this?' I thought. As little as I had spoken to him and seen him around school, I had started to like him a little but I wasn't sure if that was a love kind of like or not.

The most I knew about him was his name as basic features: Alfred.F Jones or America to some, taller than me with bright blue eyes, and blonde hair with an ahoge that stuck out at the front. Oh and then there was the fact that he called himself 'Hero' a lot…

My face flushed as I thought about it, he returned and walked across the hall to the living room motioned for me to follow. I did so and he went off to the side where a kettle and cups were kept by the look of it. 'Do want some tea or anything?' I heard him ask as the kettle was flicked on. Despite he couldn't see I nodded with my response 'Yes thanks' I replied. 'Sounds good…' I mumbled to myself as I looked around the room.

I slowly went and sat on a couch that was facing away from the kettle and away from him, I was a little fidgety but I tried to keep calm by watching as more clouds began to cover windowpanes outside in nothing more but grey skies.

_**Smash**_

I jumped a little and quickly turned to where the noise came from. He had dropped a cup and it had smashed onto the side. 'Itai' he winced a little as he turned to look at me, I could see that his fingertip was cut and I quickly stood and went over to him.

'Are-are you alright?' I asked a little panicked.

He looked into my eyes with his soft slightly dilated ones. I blushed a little and looked at his cut instead and sighed.

'Do you had any bandages or anything 'round here?' I asked quietly. He motioned to a cupboard behind me before he replied 'Top shelf I think, damn I suppose evens heroes get injuries sometimes' he laughed.

I smiled at little at his comment and looked towards the cupboard and opened it. I went to reach for a small box at the top labelled first aid, but it was too high all I could do was push it further from my grasp. As I was about to lean more onto the counter to grab it, I felt his chest press into my back as he reached over me to get the box without any difficulty.

I felt my cheeks darken at his touch and I looked down away from his line of sight. As he retrieved the box he took a step back and I turned to face him, gently taking the box from his grasp since he could only use one hand. A drop of blood splashed onto the floor and as I saw this I took his hand slowly and looked up 'Th-this may feel a little strange but deal with it for just a moment okay?'

I looked back at his hand and slowly licked the cut clean of blood in the briefest moment I could allow. I stuck my tongue out in disgust from the taste, but quickly wound the bandage around it.

As I was doing this I glanced back at him. Even with his glasses covering part of his face I could see him was now blushing deep, and on eye contact he looked away. I quickly placed the bandages back into the box and placed it on the shelf below.

He came back to his senses though and stepped beside me and took the box 'Here' I heard him almost whisper in contrast to his usual noisy tone. This sent a small shiver down my neck. He placed it back onto the correct shelf and stood beside me for a moment before turning towards me.

'C-could I ask you to do something for me?' He asked a little rushed as he looked back into my eyes. His glasses refracted some of the light through the window covering his sky blue eyes.

I swallowed a little before answering 'Yeah, sure…I guess'

'What are you doing?!' I thought and mentally slapped myself 'I shouldn't have even over stayed my welcome, let alone c-clean the cut like that' I flushed, stiffening just thinking about it.

It's okay though right? There wasn't a water tap to clean it anywhere since he'd gotten the water for the kettle from the kitchen, and I couldn't let it get infected. So it's okay… right? This thought calmed my heart for a few moments before looking back at him.

He leaned forwards a little and lifted his hand under my chin, cupping it gently I averted my eyes but he kept his gaze before speaking. Wait what did he mean by that? Is he angry with me? Geez I wish I hadn't done that now!

'This may feel a little strange but deal with it for just a moment okay?' At this I looked back at him in surprise wasn't that what I just-

His pressed his lips against mine, in a short peck.

I blushed deep and looked down, in denial of what had just happened. His arm dropped to his side and he was also looking away his other arm across his face slightly hiding his own flushed cheeks. My whole image of him not noticing me or even registering my human existence had gone within a mere second. Did…did he possibly feel the same way?

'I-I'm sorry' he eventually said before going to turn away. Before he could though I clutched the bottom of his shirt and stopped him.

My turn to act like a hero now, and convey my thoughts aloud.

'W-wait a moment' I was still looking down but I could feel his gaze on me in surprise. I gripped his shirt tighter before saying anything 'C-could you do that once more? I…I want to experience it again…'

I couldn't believe myself, that I had said something like that, but I was even more shocked when he nodded in response. This was real right? I mean if I'm dreaming don't wake me up but still…

He breathed in a fraction before going to my cheek and gently planting a kiss near the centre, I half shut my eyes and I shuddered a little in surprise mainly that he hadn't questioned my request. He then looked at me before going to my lips, I felt his move a little against mine as it deepened and I gave it a moment before also pushing back against his.

He retracted then and looked away 'H-How was that?' he asked. I swallowed a little and looked to the side 'One…one more' I asked. He blushed this time and leaned in again this time tilting his head to the side slightly. I tried to stand slightly taller to press against him more. A little over 10 seconds went by before we both retracted gasping lightly for air.

He less so than me, so as I was recovering I gasped out 'O-one more…' He half closed his eyes and kissed my neck a little under my jaw. I shuddered a little again and my neck lifted a little of it's own accord; he continued the kiss till he left a mark. I leaned back a little and felt my legs go, my back sliding down the counter till I was sat against the floor, back leaning against the wall.

He then knelt down and placed one hand on mine, gently locking his fingers in mine, still looking into my eyes he gently with his free hand and teeth un-did the first few buttons of my shirt.

I watched still blushing deep before he looked up at me with those azure eyes of his and kissed my collarbone, where I gasped a little.

I looked at him his face deeply reddening and gazing at me. I retracted my hand from his and placed my hands on his shoulders and leant into him causing him to lean back slightly. 'W-wait what're you?' he asked not used to not being in control, but was cut off as I kissed his neck he gently swallowed as I continued.

I moved my lips down towards the base of his neck where he let out a gasp and I looked up at him he tilted his head down slightly and asked very gently 'One more' I blushed and leaned closer, my legs now kneeling between his. I softly pressed my lips against his.

I felt his hand slide up from the floor up to my back, gripping the back of my shirt slightly. I pressed against him more as he began to rub my shoulder blades in circles causing me to wince a little as I felt his chest come into contact with mine. My hands clutched his shoulders and I moved my lips slightly tilting my head a little.

He retracted from the kiss and leaned in towards my ear, gently biting the edge of the lobe causing me to moan a little 'A-ah w-wait' he ignored this and ran his tongue along the edge of it letting a gasp escape my lips. The hero was in control again I guess…

His hair gently brushing against my cheek as he retracted, through gasps he murmured 'One m-more' still blushing deep and trembling a little.

I leant in and kissed the top of his neck, his head tilting back his breathe quickening. Heat rushed through my cheeks, my hands trembling a little. He moaned into my neck a little as I kissed near the edge of his collarbone.

Forgetting about the darkening sky until now, a clap of thunder sparked outside the window, causing me to flinch and retract from the kiss, immediately looking down. I felt stupid, like a little girl hiding from the shadows under her bed, I didn't want him to see how pathetic I felt. I went to stand and leave, leaving the embarrassment and guilt maybe? Behind. But he sensed this and I felt his arms tightly hug me into him, my chin resting against his shoulder.

'It's okay…_' he whispered sending a shudder down my spine, as he tightened the hold. He knew my name? I felt my eyes well up as I gripped his shoulders and relaxed. 'I-I'm sorry' I stuttered out as the realisation of the past events. This surprised him, I could tell from his sudden stiff reaction. 'I-I didn't mean to force you' I swallowed 'but…I' before I could continue he hugged me tighter,

'Don't speak…the hero's here right?' I felt heat rush through me and I closed my eyes that were glassy from the expectation of tears, and leant against him. I relaxed folding into my knees and he brought his legs round me a little, his head resting on my neck.

I held my breath for a moment as I felt his breathe rush over my skin. One of his hands ran up my back and he gently entwined his fingers in my hair, I held my breath a little as he ran his index finger up the nape of my neck.

The thunder continued splitting noise across the air, and I flinched but I felt safe. Safe that he was with me. Safe from everything, because I knew that he was there.

Who would've thought that a noisy 'hero' like him could be so gentle when I needed it most?


End file.
